


I'm the Daddy here

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: «Ты уверен, что это правильно?» – «А если нет, попросишь меня остановиться?»
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	I'm the Daddy here

**Author's Note:**

> grandson – Dirty

Они одного роста и это просто грёбаный подарок Вселенной в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

« _Ты уверен, что это правильно?_ »

Он вжимается в нее, вдавливает в обшарпанную стену всем весом – до боли в каждом позвонке – с какой-то неистовой, нечеловеческой совершенно силой.

« _А если нет, попросишь меня остановиться?_ »

Слабая попытка сопротивления, кажется, лишь больше распаляет: он знает – эта мысль бьется на периферии сознания – она спокойно может убить его, размазать к чертовой матери тонким слоем по всему окружающему пространству, если того захочет, и это заставляет не сомневаться ни секунды, вминаясь всем телом с отчаяньем многократных самоубийц.

Он целует глубоко и жестко, с присущей ему резкостью. Вбивается коленом меж ослабевших ее, дрожащих ног, отрезая последние пути к возможному отступлению, и разговоры сами собой перестают быть чем-то нужным.

Она впускает его язык в рот и стонет в признании безоговорочной своей пред этим напором капитуляции. 

Худые холодные пальцы с грубой уверенностью скользят по поясу штанов, опускаются с недрогнувшей неизбежностью все ниже, стискивая бесстыдно, вжимая теснее плотную ткань – надавливают так, что совсем н е в ы н о с и м о от их прикосновения становится.

Она дрожит перетянутой скрипичной струной, он сам в этом моменте – натянутый до звона, непоколебимый в обнажении нерв.

Пятый прижимается теснее, соскальзывая руками по спине к пояснице, прижимая, притискивая к себе, и все пространство освещается яркой голубоватой вспышкой. 

Ее всегда восхищала эта пугающая возможность игнорировать любые двери, презирать сам факт существования запоров и замков – он замечал уже неоднократно и видит это по глазам, чувствует в кончиках вонзившихся резковато под самые ребра пальцев.

Все меняется, все идет своим чередом – всегда. Он через многое прошел и много на чем поставил крест в бесконечном беге своем, невозможности, отсутствии возможности остановиться хотя бы на секунду. Он знает столько всего, он не знает н и ч е г о в этот момент, кроме осознания абсолютной, бессомненной его правильности.

И собственное отражение в зеркале за ее спиной уже не кажется настолько странным, чужеродным в самой своей сути.

Они движутся почти синхронно – шаг в шаг – он дважды наступает острыми мысками проклятых ботинок на мягкие ее туфли, оступаясь непреднамеренно, подталкивая ее к кровати – край высокого матраса упирается под самые колени – и отрывается резко, порывисто сильной рукой толкая в твердость выпирающих костей сжавшейся выдохом грудной клетки. Нависает следом – на расстоянии вдоха – смотрит коротко и целует снова.

Вычурные форменные ботинки отбиваются грохотом о деревянные доски пола. 

С этим переходом, сменой плоскости на горизонтальную, вся ритмика движений так же меняется, становясь плавнее – пальцы вплетаются в волосы, ведут по вискам, сжимают у самых корней – привычка к контролю, отточенная – шутка ли – сорока пятью годами изматывающей пустоты.

Пятый целует глубоко и плавно, развязно и самозабвенно, ни на секунду не закрывая глаз, мокро толкаясь языком, ведет – самым кончиком – по зубам, своими касаясь и влажно соскальзывая в попытках прикусить нижнюю губу. Собственная кровь набатом бьёт в висках, заставляя сознание путаться сильнее, чем от последней череды множественных временных-пространственных скачков.

Ваня тянется подрагивающими руками, стягивает с плеч чертов жесткий пиджак, цепляется, вплетаясь пальцами в непокорный узел узкого галстука, развязывая, распутывая к чертям, то и дело проходясь костяшками по натянувшимся жилам на шее, острому кадыку в отчаянной борьбе с тугими пуговицами воротника.

Он выталкивает из себя – тяжёлым дыханием, прикушенной до крови почти губой – остатки человеческого, хоть сколько-нибудь осознанного, уступая покорно низменному, почти животному вожделению. Замирает в секундном порыве отстраниться, отстранить от себя, чтобы хотя бы выдохнуть, но закатывает глаза и терпит, не отстраняясь от искусанных, многократно изласканных собственными губ.

И если Комиссия это видит, наблюдает за ним – _он и так знает, что да_ – с е й ч а с, то пусть смело отсосут ему всем отделом. 

Грудная ее клетка сжимается предательски, вскидываясь в отчаянной попытке ухватить, взять хотя бы взаймы так нужного сейчас воздуха – и он пользуется моментом, кроткими и рваными движениями расстегивая пуговицы. Путается в последних, сбиваясь, и вскидывается, дёргая полы рубашки в стороны – та не выдерживает приложенного усилия треском ткани, громким перестукам оставшихся пуговиц по лакированным половицам.

Ваня выдыхает шумно, изгибается по-змеиному всем телом, выпутываясь длинными ногами из узких брюк – те непреклонным рывком летят в сторону – стягивает с него расстегнутую уже рубашку в императивном, возражений не терпящем порыве, отправляя следом куда-то на пол.

Пятый прижимается невыносимо-близко, и ее дрожь передается ему, проходит сквозь разгоряченное тело, выплескиваясь в окружающее пространство – стекла в окнах дрожат тоже, наполняют воздух звоном, смешиваясь с жалобным отзвуке тарелок в серванте за неплотно прикрытой дверью.

Он проводит языком по выгнутой шее, тонкому изяществу ее ключицы и она подается навстречу, выстанывая протяжно его имя. Гладит, шарит руками по спине, острым лопаткам, выступающим отчетливо позвонкам – кровь мгновенно обращается кислотой, прожигая, заставляя плавиться изнутри, пылает каждой веной, каждым островком кожи, где касаются ее маленькие руки, проходятся неспешно мозолистыми подушечками тонкие пальцы.

Она всхлипывает коротко, ногтями несдержанно впиваясь в узкие плечи, когда он обнимает ладонями ребра, с резковатой своей плавностью опускается ниже, вбирая губами твердый сосок. Дразнит, лаская, держит крепко, не давая отстраниться, выбивая череду коротких полустонов каждым движением острого языка.

Ладони бледные мягко ослабляют хватку, сползают медленно вниз – по талии, ложатся на едва заметный изгиб бедер, вжимаются в мягкую кожу до вмятинок едва заметных, светлых точечных пятен. Прикосновение губ под солнечным сплетением остатки воздуха выжимает – ребра клеткой схлопываются, прижимая легкие изнутри – а он словно внимания не обращает, движется ниже медленно, но все необратимее с каждым дюймом, каждым поцелуем ласкающим в смеси трепета и непоколебимой уверенной страсти.

Ваня одними губами произносит его имя – на каждом выдохе сдавленном и вдохе, единой четкой мантрой, сливающейся в бесконечное и смысл теряющее « _пятьпятьпятьпятьпять_ ».

Он склоняется, проходится влажными губами по внутренней стороне бедра – колени ощутимо подрагивают от этого прикосновения, изнуряюще-ласкового, мучительно-медленного на контрасте со всеми предыдущими, выбивающего из колеи и тут же с силой вбивающего обратно.  
Кончиком носа ведёт по впадинке влажного насквозь белья – смущающе, мучительно размазанно-протяжно, и оттого заставляюще скулы ещё сильнее стыдливо алеть – и тут же шершаво вторит, мажет расслабленным языком, выбивая из горла задушенный всхлип.

Он цепляет тонкий хлопок, вскользнув по косточкам бедренным большими пальцами, стягивает и смотрит снизу-вверх долгим взглядом, прищуром своим откровенно блядским, прежде чем по обнаженной нежности остро скользнуть языком.

Полки не выдерживают и посуда сыпется из серванта, резонируя грохотом по стенам, отдаваясь в голове громким стеклянным звоном.

Пальцы сжимаются, лишь воздух зачерпывая, тянутся и вплетаются в короткие темные пряди, на себя тянут, не то – ближе прижать, вжаться горячим и влажным в подвижный бесстыдный рот, не то – отстраниться заставить хоть на секунду, остановить движения уверенного твердого языка, дать себе пристыженную алеющими скулами передышку. 

Нежность льется сквозь кончики пальцев, его узкие ладони, ее, неприкрытой, в каждом вздохе, движении каждом – океан и все впадающие реки, и это с ума сводит диссонансом бешеным – подумать только, как много ее, оказывается, в этом жестком, жестоком непримиримо временами человеке. Он сам себя узнать не может в этот момент, хоть и помнит прекрасно, никогда и не забывал, как целовал ее фотографию на обороте потрепанной временем и пальцами собственными обложки – в кромешной окружающей пустоте стонал в голос, голову запрокидывая в минутной грязной слабости, себя и весь окружающий мир омывая возведенным в абсолют отчаянием.

Череда фейерверков вспыхивает в животе, ногах, ладонях – катится жаром и покалывает острыми иголками от жалостливых ее всхлипов. Он приподнимается на онемевших руках, проводит мокро мягким языком до самого пупка, смотрит смазано – ведет помутневшими глазами снизу-вверх – целует коротко по разгоряченной влажности, тянется выше и ложится сверху, касаясь обнаженной кожей. Ваня изгибается, льнет аккуратной, маленькой грудью, прижимается торчащими тёмно-розовыми сосками.

Он руку вытягивает в неловком желании лица коснуться, и костяшки отбиваются стаккато переломанных неуемной дрожью пальцев – прямо по точеной кости челюсти. 

Ваня пальцами торопливыми, жесткими на самых кончиках от излюбленных струн – миллионами прикосновений за прошедшие годы изласканных – за пуговицу шорт форменных цепляется, сбиваясь, кожу бледную и чувствительную в самом низу живота оцарапывая в неловкости – он в самые губы ей усмехается, прикрывая глаза. Ладонь своей накрывает, давая вскользнуть пальцами самыми под жесткую ткань, вжимаясь тесно и твердо, подается навстречу, не в силах сдержать желанного столь давно порыва. Одной рукой стягивает, стаскивает с бедер угловатых дурацкий элемент школьной формы – отчаянно-отвлеченно стараясь на последних словах мыслей не заострять.

Сам распаляется все сильнее – от глушимой старательно злости на чертовы о б с т о я т е л ь с т в а, все тающей осмысленности ее взгляда, каждого выдоха шумного, каждого стона – внутренности обжигает кипящей волной, до прикушенных губ, до дрожащих зрачков. Прижимается тесно, невинно почти в тянущемся дальнейшем бездействии и губами ловит вибрирующий теплый воздух сорванного ее выдоха.

Она скулит, подкидывая бедра, трется о него в почти что жалкой, жалобной попытке взять больше, сорваться с мучительной этой медлительности. Тянется навстречу, так и не дотягиваясь, жмётся губами в попытке укусить.

\- О, нет, – он облизывает пересохшие губы острым кончиком языка, отчётливо дробит каждое на выдохе сыпящееся слово, – нет-нет-нет. 

Обхватывает себя у основания и ведет одним длинным, горячим прикосновением вдоль, второй рукой на шее выгнутой сжимается, не двигаясь глубже, не давая двинуться ей. Она лишь голову сильнее запрокидывает и горло под пальцами дрожит в клокочущем выдохе, нехватке кислорода на грани нового всхлипа, растянутого стонущего удушья. 

Оконные стекла вздрагивают, вторя ей самой, идут уродливыми глубокими трещинами, стоит ему руку убрать и толкнуться наконец глубоко и плавно, сразу на всю длину.

\- Это Я. Здесь. Папочка. – он щурится, усмехаясь коротко, проводит языком по её губам и разбивает слова проникновениями.

Ваня вжимается, подаваясь навстречу, мажет вязким, влажным соприкосновением и обхватывает невыносимой горячей узостью, если толкнуться резко. В спину костлявую и узкую впивается короткими ногтями в признании собственного поражения, очередной стыдливой перед ним капитуляции. Ресницами темными трепещет, и длинные их тени играют причудливо на светлой коже щек.

Он не закрывает глаза ни на секунду, вглядывается в неё, и матерится сдавленно-шипяще с каждым проникновением. Старается каждый момент украсть, сохранить внутри, схоронить в глубине памяти – прочувствовать каждым ощущением, каждым импульсом нервным, не потерять, не забыть никогда – хоть и знает, что не сможет, даже если бы и хотел. Целует медленно, отчетливо осаждая всякий раз, когда она пытается ускорить темп. 

Она невыносимая, горячая и наконец такая близкая, как вообще только можно было бы себе представить за все сорок-с-лишним-лет гнетущего одиночества на обломках всего, что возможно, на осколках собственной жизни и этой глубокой, горячечной в своих проявлениях его к ней привязанности.

Ваня вздрагивает, прогибаясь в пояснице, сжимается нутром пульсирующим и всхлипывает одномоментно и резко, затихнув глубокими краснеющими полосами вдоль спины – сердце его перекатывается куда-то в горло и сжимает бьющимися приступами.

Он хватает ртом воздух, вздрагивая всем телом, и закусывает с силой губу – эскиз возникшей было тишины смазывается, дробится на фрагменты его сухим, надрывным стоном. Замирает, уткнувшись лбом в изгиб шеи над ключицей, силится отдышаться и прикрывает обессиленно глаза. 

Она рукой ослабевшей ведет по загривку, в волосы короткие влажные зарывается, поглаживая бездумно-успокаивающе.

Пятый вытягивается рядом – сил разве что голову повернуть – смотрит, как теплый, мягкий свет проходит сквозь трещины стекла оконного насквозь, обласкивая хрящ, скапливается в ямке у нее за ухом.

Хочется обнять, прижать к себе, исцеловать ее всю – каждый сантиметр мягкой кожи, каждую выпирающую узкую косточку – вдыхать ее запах полной грудью, чтобы навсегда внутри остался и не поблек со временем.

Он дышит тяжело и загнанно, вымотанный – тягучая усталость разливается по всему телу, не давая даже пошевелиться. Хочет сказать всего несколько слов – и они застревают в пересохшей глотке так и не будучи произнесенными. 

Руку протягивает и проводит по виску, трепету тонких ресниц, мягкой нежности теплой ее щеки. 

Он еще обязательно успеет.  
 _Время есть.  
_


End file.
